Kinabalu Class Frigate
With the surprise success of Tristavian Shipyards Osiris Cruiser on the open market, TVSI Engineers quickly ran into an issue; many major potential clients were primarily interested in ‘full fleet’ options when ordering new ships. With only a single design available many potential purchasers were put off re-training crews for a single vessel. While engineers were put to work capitalizing on the success of the Osiris and designing new vessels, others were tasked with rapidly expanding the available line up. The Kinabalu class Frigate began life as an abandoned prototype which would later become the Osiris. With a redesign of several areas it quickly became a fast and agile Frigate which perfectly complimented its larger cousin the Osiris. With a high acceleration and the ability to turn 7 of its 8 weapons mounts directly ahead a Kinabalu frigate is best utilized in wolf-pack groups and is designed for chasing down fleeing targets, crippling opponents while larger vessels move in for the kill. In more open combat scenarios Kinabalu Frigates use their superior speed and frontal weaponry for high speed fly-bys. A single rear facing mounting point discourages faster ships from sitting on a Kinabalu’s tail and 12 point defence turrets complete the frigate’s armaments. Like the Osiris, a Kinabalu is designed for operating within supply lines with limited ammunition storage and no manufacturing facilities. Ammunition is split between two heavy-plated storage containers in the nacelles and a small magazine of small containers near the bows. Internally much of the stern is taken up with the double reactor core with a mid-ship engineering room flanked by two instrument rooms. Two small cabins adjacent to engineering provide most of the 20 man crew with shared accommodation while a three man officer cabin in the bows provides additional accommodation for the Captain and two officers. Much of the central ship is dedicated as a combination bridge/fire control; a necessary merger with the limited space in a frigate. The bows contain an open plan mess and medical facilities with access to the airlocks and a ladder to the single seat navigation bridge, designed for use by the pilot during non-combat situations. The Revision 1 model includes external navigation cameras and an upgraded communications suite, along with various improvements to the crew mess area and more accessible control options. The Revision 2 makes minor cosmetic changes and represents the final 'stock' version. It is also available in a 'legacy' blueprint. The Revision 3 takes advantage of many of the most up to date technologies, improving crew comfort and providing a slightly faster acceleration. The whole conveyor network has been re-adapted and upgraded, fixing several prior issues. The entrance to the vessel has also been adapted to make use of the TVSI standard docking mechanism. The Revision 4 further refines the ship with changes to the bridge layout, the includion of atmospherics and a new red alert LCD-screen based system. It also features an autmatic sensor-triggered entry/exit airlock to prevent atmosphere loss and re-enforced windows for structural re-enforcement. Kinabalu_Class_Frigate_4.png|Kinabalu Class Frigate Kinabalu_Class_Frigate_5.png|Kinabalu Class Frigate Kinabalu_Class_Frigate_6.png|Kinabalu Class Frigate Kinabalu_Class_Frigate_7.png|Kinabalu Class Frigate Category:Ships of the Galtrax Galaxy